Porque no pueden evitarlo
by cocotero
Summary: Se lleva una mano al pelo, auto infundiéndose valor. -Lily Evans-, sonríe descaradamente al pronunciar su nombre- ¿quieres salir conmigo?


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenece ( o eso creo), yo solo les saco a pasear y a ver mundo ocasionalmente.

La observa en clase, porque no puede evitarlo,

No sabe muy bien cómo, pero sus ojos se han acostumbrado a buscarla de manera automática, y la encuentran. Siempre la encuentran. Al principio sólo buscaba una melena pelirroja entre la multitud, ahora no. Ella es más que un montón de rizos en llamas, ella es su silueta, su figura; ella es su sonrisa, sus andares, su mirada. Ella es una sensación, aunque él todavía no tiene muy claro cuál. Ella es Lily.

La ve perfectamente, sentada apenas dos filas por debajo de él. Mira por la ventana distraída, mientras la pluma y su mano danzan juntas por el pergamino, seguramente tomando los mejores apuntes de la clase. Y él la envidia, de la misma manera que muchas otras le envidian a él. Porque ella es tan absolutamente perfecta y tan… todo. Porque nunca la ha visto poner mala cara a nadie (y, para ser sinceros, la mira mucho), con la obvia excepción de sí mismo. Porque por ser tan perfecta hace tres años él no pudo resistir la tentación de encontrarle un defecto, ¡un mísero defecto! Y así sigue, sin conseguir nada.

Así es Lily, y no puede evitarlo.

Prácticamente todos los profesores y los alumnos de Hogwarts piensan que no hay nada que le importe más que el Quidditch. Algunos lo dicen con pesadumbre y otros con asombro; unos con tristeza y otros con reprobación. Él también pensaba eso, hasta que una mata de pelo cobrizo con patas le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Recordaba perfectamente como había sido:

_Iba de camino a su castigo mensual con Slughorn, estaba de buen humor porque esos castigos de castigo tenían más bien poco. Slughorn y él se dedicaban a ponerse al día el uno al otro sobre los últimos cotilleos y hablaban de las celebridades que habían tenido la suerte y desgracia, de conocer, respectivamente._

_Bajaba a las mazmorras mientras tarareaba, desafinando considerablemente una canción que había oído a Sirius, cuando se encontró a su pelirroja favorita._

_-Evans…- la tomó del brazo, sabía que si no lo hacía ella: a) cogería la varita y le dejaría sin descendencia, b) le abofetearía (lo cual era mucho menos drástico), c) huiría._

_-No- le cortó deshaciéndose de su brazo y echando a correr (sólo estaba andando rápido, ¿vale?)._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque no._

_Ambos sabían cuál era la pregunta que a James no le había dado tiempo pronunciar, no es que Lily fuera una creída, es que James sólo se dirigía a ella para preguntárselo o para criticarla. Pero como no estaban sus amigos delante debía ser la segunda opción._

_-Eso no es una razón._

_-Sí lo es._

_-No lo es._

_-Sí lo es._

_-No lo es._

_-Sí lo es._

_-Desde luego, Evans, eres una inmadura._

_Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a cumplir su castigo, estaba mucho de mejor humor que antes, si cabía. Casi podía ver la cara de fastidio de Lily y mientras se la imaginaba dejó escapar una risita pretenciosa para enfadarla aún más, apretó el paso. Una cosa era arriesgarse y otra muy diferente era condenarse._

_-Será idiota._

_La sonrisa se congeló en su rostro, hacía mucho que no le molestaban sus insultos, si alguna vez lo habían hecho. Pero se dio cuenta de que todos los días tenían una escena de esas, por lo menos. No entendía del todo bien porque sólo acosaba a Lily, es más, él nunca era el acosador, más bien el acosado. Pero lo que si entendía era que ella era única, no la única pelirroja, ni la única con ojos verdes, pero era la única a la que él acosaba, y eso era algo que no le pasaba con ninguna otra. Algo que realmente la hacía única._

-Cornamenta…

-¿Sí, Canuto?

-Me aburro.

Se gira hacia su amigo, a veces Sirius era tan… Sirius. Sabe perfectamente que en realidad Sirius no le está queriendo decir que se aburre y entiende muy bien qué es lo que quiere su amigo.

-Señor Black. ¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con la clase?

-En realidad sí, dos cosas si no le importa.

McGonagall frunce los labios, consciente de que no saldría ilesa de aquella. Mientras, todos los alumnos (exceptuando a Lily que sigue mirando por la ventana) se han vuelto hacia ellos, porque sus vidas son tan aburridas que no pueden pasar un día sin reírles las gracias, o quizá simplemente quieren ver cómo se las apaña McGonagall.

-Adelante.

-Gracias Profesora. Para empezar me gustaría hacer ver mi opinión sobre su túnica nueva, es realmente bonita. Siempre he pensado que el esmeralda le sienta muy bien.

McGonagall no puede evitar ruborizarse levemente, por fin alguien se da cuenta de que estrena túnica; ¡qué sería del mundo sin personas como Sirius Black! Ese mismo pensamiento pasa por la mente de todo Hogwarts al menos una vez al día sobre todo en el sector femenino.

James simplemente asiente imperceptiblemente, dando su aprobación a la túnica nueva de su profesora porque Sirius es imprevisible para muchos pero no para él. Porque muchas no entienden cómo hace para ser tan elegante, tan jodidamente atractivo y tan presuntuoso; todo eso sin despeinarse

Así es Sirius y ni quiere ni puede evitarlo.

-Y para acabar, me gustaría que todos escuchemos a mi querido Cornamenta, porque se ve que hay algo que necesita decirnos y todos tenemos momentos en que queremos ser escuchados.

Con ese comentario se desatan diversas reacciones en la clase.

Muchos se acercan un poco más, conscientes de que de ahí puede salir un buen cotilleo. McGonagall sonríe compresiva, ella mejor que nadie sabe cómo es que nadie te escuche. Lily Evans sigue mirando por la ventana, pero frunce el ceño, es vagamente consciente de lo que puede pasar cuando alguien deja a Potter hablar y no quiere tener nada que ver con eso. Muchas de las chicas de la clase suspiran conmovidas, ya sea por lo generoso y comprensivo que es su querido y adorado Sirius, o bien porque están más que dispuestas a brindarle a James un hombro en que llorar. Pero la reacción más curiosa de todas es la de el susodicho, ése que quiere ser escuchado y que se acaba de enterar de ello.

Pero al fin y al cabo, Sirius es como un hermano para él y no puede dejarle mal delante de todas sus futuras, pasadas o presentes víctimas. Ése es uno de los pilares en los que se basa su amistad y como tal es sagrado.

-Gracias, Canuto-. Dice mientras se levanta y da un amistoso golpe en la espalda a su amigo, un golpe que desata nuevos suspiros y risitas en las chicas de la clase y que hace a Sirius sentarse rápidamente, mientras va pensando en cómo será su testamento. Y en sí debería mandarle flores a su madre cuando muera (flores de felicitación, se entiende).

James se aclara la garganta sonoramente, mientras piensa cual de sus penas imaginarias debería contar. Entonces Lily se aparta los ojos de la ventana y los clava en los suyos. Esos ojos tan verdes como la favorecedora túnica de McGonagall le dan una pista.

-Bien, creo que todos los aquí presentes estáis enterados de mi desafortunado enamoramiento de Lily Evans.

Observa como las caras de los presentes evolucionan del interés al aburrimiento mientras algunos hacen asentimientos comprensivos.

-Pues bien, no quiero hacer quedar a Lily como la lagarta sin sentimientos que más de uno pensáis que es.

Más asentimientos y alguna que otra mirada reprobatoria dirigida a Lily. Ella no se inmuta ya que está demasiado ocupada fulminando a James para notarlo. El joven, exultante por la intensidad de la mirada que Lily le dirige sonríe ufano.

-Bueno, pues he de decir que eso no es cierto, no, no es eso... Lily me sigue rechazando pero me he dado cuenta de algo bastante gratificante: Lily sí tiene sentimientos, ¿no es increíble? Sí, eso mismo pensé yo, puedo ver que más de uno os estáis preguntando qué clase de sentimientos puede tener, pues bien: Lily es capaz de odiar. ¿Qué? ¡No, que va! No es a mí a quien odia, todos sabemos que me adora pero está demasiado asustada por mi increíble atractivo y talento que no se atreve a admitirlo y dar el paso… por eso yo quiero dejar claro que: Lily, aquí estás en casa, a todos nos parece bien que te estés animando y desde luego que nos encantó la paliza que le diste a Snape el otro día… en sentido figurado Profesora, es que Lily le machacó en Pociones, aunque también nos encantó lo de después.

En esos momentos McGonagall recompone su cara de reprobación y se empieza plantear si la clase se le está yendo de las manos. Justo cuando está dudando entre castigar a James por alborotador o a Lily por agredir a un Slytherin la clase acaba.

Al final decide no castigar a ninguno, porque James les había entretenido un rato y la había ahorrado el pensar que hechizo inventarse para transformar la tetera en un ornitorrinco. Y Lily, bueno; Snape era un Slytherin así que, fuera lo que fuera lo que se había llevado seguramente se lo merecía.

James dirige una mirada nerviosa a Lily que ha parado de tirarse de los pelos y ahora le da la espalda. Agarra Sirius de un brazo e intenta salir del aula lo antes posible para evitar cruzarse con ella. Por primera vez en su vida James Potter quiere evitar a Lily Evans.

Con lo que no contaba James es con que todos los alumnos, sobre todo las de género femenino, estén esperándolos en la salida, pidiéndoles autógrafos, fotos y ropa interior. Lamenta no haberse traído el _spray_ de pimienta que está acostumbrado a llevar y su mente de estratega se pone a trabajar para sacarles de ahí en tiempo record.

A los dos minutos desiste, nunca se le dieron muy bien las cosas de pensar demasiado.

Entonces ella se acerca, la reconoce al momento, se lleva la mano al pelo despeinándolo nervioso, sin oír los suspiros y gritos obscenos de las chicas de alrededor.

-Eres un payaso, James.

Luego se va, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa ladeada mientras las pecas brincan en sus mejillas.

Y mientras observa como la futura madre de sus ochenta hijos se aleja por el pasillo a medida que la gente se aparta dirigiéndola miradas de temor y asombro, él se da cuenta de tres cosas:

La primera; lo ha llamado James, ¡JAMES! Se plantea ir corriendo a tirarse de la torre de Astronomía, consciente de que acaba de realizar su mayor sueño, pero desiste porque está seguro que no llegaría con vida a la torre, y suicidarse si ya estás muerto no tiene gracia.

La segunda; le ha sonreído. Por primera vez esa sonrisa que ha visto tanto en su cara, siempre iba dedicada a otras personas, a Remus, McGonagall, Filch, Peeves, Nick casi Decapitado, hasta al Barón Sanguinario. Ahora esa sonrisa es suya, y además no había sido como las otras tenía un algo diferente, más… James.

La tercera; la palabra _payaso_ nunca había sonado tan bien. Es consciente de que, mientras ella hablaba él estaba embobado mirando sus labios, de manera bastante obvia, todo hay que decirlo. Pero no le importa, porque James en lo que a Lily Evans se refiere siempre ha sido bastante obvio. Y no va a cambiarlo ahora.

-¡Espera Lily!- grita mientras echaba a correr hacia ella, apartando a manotazos a todas las chicas que se meten en medio.

-¿SÍ?- ella no sonríe, es más levanta una ceja con impaciencia, pero sus ojos brillan, a medio camino entre la risa y la furia, James carraspea, concentrado en no quedarse hechizado por su mirada. Esa es posiblemente la última vez que le pida salir.

Se lleva una mano al pelo, auto infundiéndose valor.

-Lily Evans-, sonríe descaradamente al pronunciar su nombre- ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Ella se encoge de hombros, mientras la sonrisa de él se hace más amplia; es la primera vez que tiene posibilidades de salir ileso después de haberle pedido una cita a Lily.

Lily se da la vuelta y continúa su camino hacia la Sala Común. Pero su última palabra sigue resonando en ese pasillo hasta mucho después de que ella se haya ido.

-Vale.

James se queda allí, al borde del paro cardiaco, porque por fin ha encontrado el único defecto de Lily Evans:

Él mismo y no puede evitarlo.

**Poco más de 2000 palabras que no me han quedado del todo mal… no sé muy bien cómo se me ocurrió esto, creo que fue entre clase de historia y de matemáticas. Y lo acabé cuando intentaba dormir, es que yo a ciertas horas de la noche me vuelvo mucho más imaginativa.** **Supongo que ya os habréis enterado de reviewuizarme no hace daño a nadie… o quizá yo me parta algo de los brincos de alegría que daré... pero no os preocupéis por mí. x)**


End file.
